<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Загадки руки by ANBUshnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123948">Загадки руки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANBUshnik/pseuds/ANBUshnik'>ANBUshnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divination, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANBUshnik/pseuds/ANBUshnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о времяпровождении Гарри и Драко в библиотеке, учениках и книгах по хиромантии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Загадки руки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Напиано для группы «ГАРРИ ♡ ДРАКО» в Vk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гарри, ты только взгляни, — Драко возмущено фыркает и вскидывает руку в воздух. Странная привычка активно жестикулировать во время разговоров не казалась «странной», когда это касалось Малфоя и переплеталось с его аристократичным изяществом в движениях.</p>
<p>Гарри устало трёт глаза, нырнув рукой под очки, и не менее устало, тихо вздыхает. Проблемы начались ещё на прошлой неделе, когда Макгонагал решила, что Гарри будет полезна практика. Затея сделать из Поттера ментора казалось директору удачной, а выбранная двойка счастливчиков с первого и второго курсов вовсе не была против. Отказаться от предложения парень не мог, также как и от своего вовсе не тихого заявления в Большом зале относительно будущей профессии.</p>
<p>И кто Гарри, Мордред подери, тянул за язык сообщить, что он подумывал стать профессором после окончания обучения в Хогвартсе?!</p>
<p>В любом случае, сказать, что эта неделя не имела продуктивного смысла и была бесполезной, Гарри не мог. Зато его организм вполне мог предъявить длинный список жалоб.</p>
<p>Друзья, очевидно, избежавшие такой участи, совершенно не сглаживали углы. Рон не стеснялся подтрунивать над другом, Гермиона с неподдельным энтузиазмом расспрашивала Гарри о его делах с детьми и не стеснялась давать советы. Пожалуй, лишь Невилл понимающе смотрел на Поттера, а после направлялся к профессору Спраут в теплицы. Практика для будущего учителя травологии представлялась Гарри ещё более худшим сценарием.</p>
<p>Был ещё Драко, что нежно закатывал глаза, заставлял спать и не забывать о приемах пищи. Но и он не мог разделить страданий. Когда Гарри и его ученики находились в библиотеке, тихо разбирая материал, Драко всегда сидел неподалеку, читая магловские книги, что лично для него из города привозил Поттер.</p>
<p>Сегодняшний вечер был именно таким. Драко, Гарри и дети, расположившись за одним из столов в библиотеке, были заняты уже привычными делами. Гарри помогал второкурснику с эссе по трансфигурации. Время от времени он отвлекался, чтобы взглянуть на успехи первокурсницы в прописи букв. Это должно было помочь девочке, рождённой маглами, научиться аккуратно писать пером. Гарри не ошибись, прогресс был заметен. А Драко читал.</p>
<p>В какой-то момент второкурсник сообщил, что дальше справится сам. Гарри кивнул на это, заверив, что мальчик все ещё может обратиться к нему за помощью, если та будет нужна. Оставшись без занятия, Поттер ещё раз проверил первокурсницу, и откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыв глаза и очистив сознание. Отдых был прерван эмоциональным заявлением Драко.</p>
<p>Малфой с книгой в руках встал со своего места, сел на стул рядом со своим парнем и показал ему обложку. На чёрном фоне расположился белый контур ладони, пальцы которой запутались в ярком хвосте кометы. Концы пальцев утыкались в пять шаров, узнать из которых Гарри смог только один, то были часы на цепочке. В рамке внизу белыми буквами значились название и автор «А. де Тэб. Загадки руки».</p>
<p>Гарри подавил в себе стон отчаяния. В последний свой визит в библиотеку Лондона он был особенно не выспавшийся, вот почему впервые взял что-то не после долгих размышлений на тему понравиться ли это Драко, а первые попавшиеся книги. Не взглянуть даже на обложки оказалось плохим решением.</p>
<p>—  Только взгляни, что за глупости здесь написаны, — Драко брезгливо взглянул на книгу в своих руках, скривил губы в отвращении, но открыл нужные страницы. — Вот, к примеру, дай свою руку.</p>
<p>Гарри послушно положил руку на стол, запястьем вверх. Драко опустил лицо к предмету наблюдения. Молчал он порядком трех минут, то и дело, переводя взгляд от схематичных рисунков в книги к ладони Гарри.</p>
<p>— Тц, — Малфой недовольно качнул головой и тут же изменился в лице, поджав тонкие губы. — Не такой уж и бред, — тише произнес он.</p>
<p>— Что-то важное? — уточнил Гарри. Перспектива быть втянутым в очередные проблемы совершенно не радовала. </p>
<p>— Нет, что ты, — Драко слишком беспечно взмахнул рукой в воздухе и выпрямил спину. — Всего-то очередные глупые помыслы маглов, — под многозначительным взглядом Гарри он продолжил. — Некая А. де Теб утверждает следующее, — Драко взял в руки книгу и приготовился зачитать. — «Когда линия жизни начинается крестом, то это предвещает трудную жизнь, если крест в конце линии, то возможна гибель при благополучии».</p>
<p>— Дай угадаю, — Гарри грустно усмехнулся. — Это про меня и мою руку, так?</p>
<p>— Так, — честно подтвердил Драко. — Но я бы сказал, что только часть, — парень указал Гарри на рисунок руки с цифрой пятнадцать. — Видишь? — Гарри взглянул на свою ладонь и вновь на нарисованную руку. Честно, он не видел, но решил согласно кивнуть. — Твоя линия жизни только начинается крестом. И… линия головы заканчивается под Сатурном, — никакого Сатурна Гарри также не видел, но снова просто кивнул. — Это означает преждевременную смерть. </p>
<p>— Довольно расплывчато, но согласиться не могу, — под скептический взгляд любимого Гарри пояснил. — Чисто технически я уже умирал.</p>
<p>Драко еле заметно вздрогнул и вернулся к книге. Акцентировать на этом моменте внимание никому не хотелось. Малфой пролистал несколько страниц вперед и вновь принялся подбирать к руке Гарри подходящую схему, при этом он стал водить пальцем по каждой линии на ладони.</p>
<p>— Морганы ради! — воскликнул Драко и пальцем указал на нужную строку. — «Решетка на бугре Сатурна — трудная жизнь» .</p>
<p>Гарри же задавался вопросом, как так быстро они переместились с рисунка двадцать на изображение с номером сто четыре. В любом случае, объяснение второго намека на «трудную жизнь» у него было.</p>
<p>— Не смей говорить, что чисто технически это твоя вторая жизнь, — словно прочитав мысли Гарри, произнес Драко и вновь приступил к осмотру ладони, но до этого вернувшись на энное количество страниц назад. — Ну а вот это довольно очевидно: «Треугольник на бугре Сатурна — способность к колдовству».</p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что автор — магл?</p>
<p>— Да, — отстранено ответил Драко, снова погрузившись в изучение материала. — Только магл мог решить, что какие-то треугольники решают уровень магического потенциала у носителя.</p>
<p>— А у тебя есть этот треугольник на Меркурии? — задал встречный вопрос Гарри.</p>
<p>Драко на секунду остановился.</p>
<p>— Треугольник на бугре Сатурна, это раз, — медленно произнес он, больше обычного растягивая гласные. — Мне он и не нужен, это два.</p>
<p>И Драко вновь вернулся к содержанию книги. Гарри всеми силами подавил неуместное хмыканье, в сторону пошатнувшегося эго парня.</p>
<p>— Ха! — воскликнул Драко на всю библиотеку, порядком напугав не только Гарри, но и юных учеников Золотого мальчика. Поттер поймал недовольный взгляд мадам Пинс, но в ответ лишь пожал плечами, мол, сами знаете. — Наконец-то что-то вразумительное! Слушай: «Очень красивая линия сердца с крестом на бугре Юпитера. Этот крест может быть образован либо линией, исходящей от линии жизни, либо простой поперечной полоской на бугре, и это - признак счастливого брака. Смотреть рисунок сорок».</p>
<p>Закончив прочтение отрывка вслух, Драко с наглой, яркой улыбкой взглянул на Гарри. В серых глазах привычно плескались чертята, но это не отменяло их счастливого блеска. </p>
<p>— Ты совсем меня запутал, — снисходительно выдал Гарри. — Ты веришь этому или считаешь чушью?</p>
<p>— Детка, все очень и очень просто, — весело начал объяснять слизериниц, отложив книгу. — Вот это жалкое подобие литературы — вымысел и полнейшая несуразица.</p>
<p>— Так значит, мой брак будет несчастен? — уточнил Гарри, получив в ответ обиженное фырканье.</p>
<p>— Это зависит лишь от избранника.</p>
<p>— Вот значит как… — протянул Поттер и отвернулся к своей ладони. — Я не вижу никакого Меркурия…</p>
<p>— Сатурна, — тут же исправил Драко.</p>
<p>— Не важно, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Ничего этого я не вижу. Зато, вот, взгляни, — он провел указательным пальцем по одной из линий, название которых не знал. — Эта линия свидетельствует о том, что я неисправимый гей…</p>
<p>— Вновь разбрасываешься магловскими определениями, — слова любимого Гарри проигнорировал.</p>
<p>— И то, что я очень сильно люблю некого светловолосого сероглазого слизеринца. Извини, — наигранно грустным тоном произнес он, — определение у такой линии достаточно размытое. А вот эти полосы, — Гарри очертил безымянный палец по кругу. — Это значит что человек, с похожими линиями, станет моим супругом. Ох, смотри! — театральный возглас сорвался с губ Золотого мальчика, когда он нагло взял руку Драко в свою. Он приблизил чужую ладонь к глазам и после минутного осмотра заключил, — твои линии идеально подходят! Что скажешь?</p>
<p>Драко нежно закатил глаза, старясь спрятать от Гарри тот самый особый взгляд вселенского обожания и вечной любви.</p>
<p>— Скажу, что ты придурок и ничего не смыслишь в хиромантии.</p>
<p>Здесь Гарри не выдержал и громко засмеялся, заслужив предупреждение от мадам Пинс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>